The Kids
The Kids es una canción parte de Swan Songs Rarities EP, aunque originalmente se planeaba que apareciera en Swan Songs, pero al final fue añadida en la edición de colección del álbum. Letra :Deuce: ::Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangsters ::40s and the bling-bling sidekicks rolling with the cleanest feel ::Shorties, homeys, Hollywood, Moscow ::Shake that ass like you care, wave your hands in the air ::I go "no no no" ::When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God ::They keep it hard ::We move slow, slow, slow ::Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor ::Ashley K., come give me more ::Black shirts, Honda Civs, MySpace ::Gangsters don't know how to act ::Killer tat, dancing to the phattest tracks ::Wood ranch, hooligans, Jeffree Star ::Niggas in Shit Alley, show me where you at ::Beauty bar, we getting fat ::I go "no no no" ::When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God ::They keep it hard ::We move slow, slow, slow ::Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor ::Ashley K., come give me more :J-Dog: ::J-Dog, just broke-up with my girl ::So, from now on, you'll see me at Club World ::Moscow, 82: beat it, beat it through your skull in the back of Shit Alley ::Get ready for me to grab your drink and show you my grand finale ::Been accused of being a scene kid, but I get pussy as is ::Cause your girl just MySpaced me, I blew off a date with Jeffree ::To chill with her, to drink with her ::To flow with her, so I can fuck her ::I light the dance floor on fire ::82 isn't over, you fucking liar ::Will someone please delete Ricky's MySpace account? ::Don't let me find out who took EvanThomas750's out ::Cause I'll knock you the fuck out ::Drinking 40s with the Frauds, on the phone with my mom ::Cause I can't pay my rent, money was lent ::Messaging my wife, getting drunker than life ::And I'm on the dance floor, but I always want more :J-Dog & Deuce: ::Fuck the pain away ::Fuck the pain away, make it through the day ::Fuck the pain away, make it through the day ::Fuck the pain away ::Fuck the pain away, make it through the day ::Fuck the pain away, make it through the day ::Fuck the pain away ::Fuck the pain away, make it through the day ::Fuck the pain away, make it through the day ::Fuck the pain away ::Fuck the pain away, make it through the day :Deuce: ::Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangsters ::40s and the bling-bling sidekicks rolling with the cleanest feel ::Shorties, homeys, Hollywood, Moscow ::Shake that ass like you care, wave your hands in the air ::I go "no no no" ::When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God ::They keep it hard ::We move slow, slow, slow ::Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor ::Ashley K., come give me more :J-Dog: ::Yeah, what's up to Killed By the Rich? ::A to the S to the H to the O, Ndlestremofbombs ::What's up, Jay and Bill? ::Hey, Matt, I was just kidding, dude ::You don't believe me, just ask ::I'm chilling with Jeff listening to from first to last Curiosidades * Esta fue la primera canción creada por Hollywood Undead, cuando los únicos miembros de la banda eran Deuce, J-Dog, Shady Jeff y Da Kurlzz. * El título original de esta canción iba a ser "Hollywood". Categoría:Deuce Categoría:J-Dog Categoría:Shady Jeff Categoría:Da Kurlzz Categoría:Swan Songs Rarities EP